


风筝

by real_wy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Wu Yi Fan | Kris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_wy/pseuds/real_wy
Summary: 你的爱飘忽不定。





	风筝

酒吧里的音乐声被DJ开到最大，暗红色的彩灯暧昧，酒精和荷尔蒙碰撞，连心跳都随着台上性感火辣的DJ操控的节奏共振，这条街的夜晚一向如此。  
吴亦凡坐在暗红色的沙发上抽烟，一身暗色系还戴着帽子，遮住了一双眼睛神情不太真切。一起玩的姑娘一个个身材不输圈里的女星， 一水的短裙热裤小吊带，和一眼看去就或多或少按着模板调整过的脸，他只觉得审美疲劳毫无兴致。  
“那个…凡哥，我是你的粉丝，我能要个签名吗？”  
一个怯怯的声音在自己耳边响起，他顺着声音抬起了头，看见一张在一群姑娘里有些不同的脸。女孩子脸上的妆很淡，穿着简单的牛仔短裤和卫衣，长相也很清纯。  
“好啊，你有笔吗？”吴亦凡爽快的答应了，语气很温柔。  
女生看了看 四周挠头，然后突然灵机一动的开始翻包，掏出一根口红来：“那个，我没带笔，这个行吗？”  
她脱下了自己头上的帽子，露出了一头乌黑笔直的头发，手向吴亦凡伸去。吴亦凡心里突然笑了，也是，人不可貌相罢了，这种局里怎么会有单纯的像一张白纸的女孩子，不过面前的女孩子长相和穿着打扮让他觉得很舒服，他也没有揭穿她，只是接过了女孩子手里的帽子和口红。  
“好呀。”

后面的事情就发生的顺其自然，摆出一副绅士面孔时不时讲一些有趣的话题，坐在一起玩在一起，两人间的距离越来越近，时间差不多了前后脚走出酒吧一起坐车离开。  
都是聪明的男男女女，他吴亦凡生得一副好皮囊加上明星的身份从来不缺想要睡他的女生，甜言蜜语加上露水情缘，每个人都是演戏的高手，一声声宝贝honey里真心错付的才是真真正正的傻子，混这个场子的人都自觉的遵守着心照不宣的规则，第二天早起表面上还是  
互不相识的陌生人。  
车一路开到了住处的停车场，吴亦凡戴好帽子和口罩下了车，才略微放下了一些提防，他顺势伸手拉过了一旁的女孩子，女孩子挡了一下脸，笑的很甜。从他吴亦凡没出道开始就被培养着做一个偶像，自然懂得怎么用微不足道的廉价小细节取悦女孩子，就算是对于炮友，他也乐于说好听的情话动作体贴，他一向认为自己是一个称职的一夜情人。  
两人搭着电梯上了楼，两人有说有笑的走到了吴亦凡的住处，他伸手把女生揽在怀里开了门。家里的灯亮着，女生忍不住好奇的问：“你家有人吗凡哥？”  
“啊？”他黏糊糊的抱起女生，“或许是助理忘关灯了吧。”此刻的他根本懒得思考，只想一心解决下被勾起来的性致，直接向着房间内走去。  
楼上传来脚步声，他警惕性的抬头，看见楼梯上站着一个人，那人站在灯光没有照到的阴影里，挺阔的肩膀将身上平整的衬衫撑起，嘴唇抿的死紧，整个人阴冷阴冷的。  
“世勋？”吴亦凡下意识的放开的抱着的女生，有些茫然的叫出了那个人的名字，显然是还没有反应过来发生了什么，“你怎么在这？”  
楼梯上的人没有开口，只是走下了楼，弯腰拾起搭在沙发上外套，大步的走向门口，开了门又狠狠地甩上，只留下’啪”地一声,吴亦凡甚至没有反应过来，房间里已经没有了那人的身影，仿佛刚才楼梯上的男人只是自己眼花或者幻想。  
“凡哥？”女生小心翼翼的叫了一声吴亦凡，又附了上来，而吴亦凡还没有从刚刚那一幕反应过来，自觉屏蔽了女生的声音。

床单是滚不成了，他也失去了哄小姑娘的兴致，大概十分钟之后50按响了吴亦凡家的门铃，女生也很识趣，找了个借口离开，50打电话又叫了一个助理，嘱咐了几句才让他把女生送走。  
等偌大的房子里只剩下50和吴亦凡两人的时候，50才走来走去的四处张望。  
“那位人呢？”他惊讶的开了口，“我不知道你今晚带人回来，我接到小王的电话的时候才知道，给你打电话你也不接，我都没法提醒你。”  
“走了。”吴亦凡从茶几上的烟盒上掏出一根烟，歪头点火，然后把打火机也甩在茶几上/  
“走了?”50看起来很惊讶，“他快到凌晨才到的，我给他开门的时候看他连妆都没卸，估计一下舞台就坐飞机过来了，你就让他走了?是不是因为你们碰上了？”  
吴亦凡烦躁的往后捋了捋过长的头发，又吸了一口，吐出一口烟雾将自己包围，眼前还是吴世勋冷若冰山的脸。  
他今天总觉得心神不宁，没想到在这儿等着他。任由着50在那儿唠叨，吴亦凡手里的烟抽了一半就索然无味地扔进了烟灰缸，掏出自己的老人翻盖保护套手机挂了梯子打开kkt，那个熟悉的对话框的上一条信息还是在一周前。  
切换了输入法，吴亦凡缓缓地憋出了一句屁话。  
“今晚你睡哪儿？”  
他又一下又一下的把对话框里的字删掉，只觉得浑身疲惫。  
“没事的哥，这么晚了你先回去吧。”刚刚的那半只烟加上最近夜夜笙歌被酒精摧残，本就是低音的嗓子带着沙哑，50摇了摇头，知道自己说的话沙发上的祖宗一个字都没听进去，转身离开。  
终于偌大的房间里只剩下自己一个人，吴亦凡倒在沙发上，房顶的吊灯晃得他眼前一片模糊的光斑，那股远离了喧嚣的舞台的彻骨的孤独感才涌了上来，他懒得起身，只是抬起手臂挡住了眼前刺目的光，不知不觉间昏昏睡去。

吴亦凡和吴世勋的关系世人皆知，说起来一句话就可以概括。  
2012年这个世界没有等来末日，倒是横空出世了12个号称来自异星的少年。中韩混搭的团体，中二到家的设定，这十二个人的名字无论走到哪里，都被打上了EXO的烙印。  
吴亦凡和吴世勋是一起出道的队友。写到这里肯定有人要在微博下开骂了，这都9012了，勿cue天神吴亦凡。亲亲，EXO只有八个人呦，跑一怎么有脸提当年哦。  
就像你看到的那样，两人今天的关系，要在队友前面加上一个“前”字。  
我们在严谨的重新交代一下。  
吴亦凡和吴世勋是前队友。  
这就和你和前人分手后怀念起往昔音容笑貌犹在的前男友一样，两人的名字只要在社交媒体被连到了一起，下面一定是一片腥风血雨。  
吴亦凡和吴世勋，除了队友以外似乎没什么交集，就算当年他吴亦凡还在团里，轰轰烈烈的大势cp也查无此人，所以到这里，我们可以再加一个定语。  
吴亦凡和吴世勋是当年在团里也没啥交集的前队友关系。  
这就是粉丝和路人所知道的一切。青春里最好的那几年的汗水泪水被一句话云淡风轻的概括，听起来还有几分荒谬。

吴亦凡睡的并不安稳，他竟然久违的做起了梦。  
梦里又回到了那段异国他乡的青葱岁月，朴灿烈拽着自己扯着低音炮对旁边矮了自己不止一头的少年介绍着。  
“世勋啊，叫哥。”  
“哥。”少年声音软糯，抬起头露出一张奶白团子一样的脸，眉眼弯弯的像是一个天使。  
那不过是一个平凡无奇的下午，太阳照例暖洋洋的照在他们身上，这世间无时无刻不再上演相遇的戏码，他们也不过是这个星球上微不足道的两个呼吸着的生命，那时候他们谁也不知道，这是往后数十年令人绝望的相互折磨的岁月的开始。  
吴亦凡听人说过，梦的主人在自己的梦中就是万能的上帝，无所不能，他跃跃欲试心中默念暂停，只希望画面定格在这一刻，却发现他听说的都是屁话，画面很快开始跳转，他只能眼睁睁的看着那些已经在脑海里模糊的画面又一幕幕在他眼前重现，这让他不禁开始怀疑着他妈可能根本不是自己的梦。也许是吴世勋把自己拉扯进了他的梦里，谁知道呢？  
他梦见空无一人的练习室里穿着宽松卫衣和掉裆运动裤独自舞蹈的少年，梦见褐色味道甜腻的珍珠奶茶，梦见一头五颜六色的犹如鹦鹉一般花哨的头发。他看着少年与自己的身高差异飞快的缩小，看着他的肩膀逐渐挺阔，看着他换下了过时的运动服穿上了各式各样好看的印花衬衫。  
少年在一望无际的银海里对自己伸出了手，手上是一只毛茸茸发灰色玩具狗，他穿着一身白色西装，就像教堂里牧师身边等待爱人的新郎，盯着自己露出可爱的虎牙。  
吴亦凡伸手接过那只玩具狗，那只狗却突然活了过来越变越大，然后对着不断后退的自己张开大口露出尖利的牙齿把自己一口吞下——  
“阿凡?醒醒阿凡！”吴亦凡被惊醒，只觉得有人在不停的摇晃着自己，50的脸逐渐在眼前清晰了起来。  
“别睡了，出大事了，你昨晚怎么那么不小心，你和那姑娘被人拍到了！”50的脸上是罕见的焦急，恨不得把这个祖宗拉起来拼命摇晃，”现在热搜都爆了，你俩不会真的有什么吧？”  
吴亦凡打开了微博，看着上面一个大大的’爆”字，只觉得脑壳疼。  
“公关那边怎么说？”  
“他们的意思是，先看看，也不知道这事情是那姑娘自己捅出去的还是早有人埋伏着要害你，看看风向再说。“  
“那就这样吧。”  
吴亦凡把手机顺手扔在沙发上，突然想起了什么，抬头嘱咐50。  
“对了，帮我买一只玩具狗，要灰白色的，有点像哈士奇那种，脖子上要系着个铃铛。”  
“啊？”  
50显然还没有反应过来，拜托，他要是想要玩毛绒玩具，粉丝送的至少也得有好几间屋子，微博上哭声一片，正主坐在沙发上让自己出去买一只玩具狗？  
“快点给我送过来，越快越好。”吴亦凡一脸严肃，仿佛在嘱咐什么头等大事，50只得压下满头问号点头：“行，我这就让他们开车去买。”  
“你老老实实在家里呆着，别看微博，更不要发微博了，我让他们买到了就给你送过来。”

有钱就是快乐，手下的人动作很快，不到一个小时一只玩具狗就被送到了吴老板的手边，竟让和他梦里那只有八分相似，吴亦凡心满意足的把狗搂在自己怀里，重新瘫回在沙发上。  
满是韩文的对话框一片死寂，和平常一点都不同。  
吴世勋遇见自己是一件很倒霉的事。他吴亦凡是一个在加拿大就混迹在各大夜场的感情高手，而吴世勋遇见自己那年，不过是一个连女孩子手都没有牵过的纯情小孩。  
小孩的眼睛干净澄澈，紧张的捏着衣角用他特有的细哑的声音对自己告白，他听见在汉江的江边小孩伴随着风的告白。  
“Kris哥，我喜欢你。”  
晚风吹起少年染成银色的发，美丽的就像一幅画。  
“我也喜欢我们世勋啊。”他记得当年自己是这么回答的，吴亦凡刻意忽视掉吴世勋失望的眼神，伸手把他被风吹乱的头发整理的乖顺。  
这傻孩子真的以为和自己睡了一晚就不同了，他不过是自己的鱼塘里一条格外美丽的鱼儿，对于美好的事物他向来不惧。  
他又梦见了自己狼狈的逃离韩国后那人打过来的电话里令人窒息的沉默。  
“哥，我到底算什么？”二十岁的青年冷静又绝望的问着自己，然后笑了，笑声隔着话筒传到吴亦凡的耳朵里，不知道在笑吴亦凡，还是在嘲笑自己。  
然后的一个多月，吴世勋再也没有联系他，听说公司没收了所有人的手机，而他也跟着剧组去了布拉格拍戏。  
吴亦凡没有想到，就在戏拍了一半他收工回到住处了时候，会在异国他乡看见他熟悉的人。  
迎着布拉格落日余晖的人缓缓转身，几个月不见他变得更加瘦削，他才猛然发现，当年那个小奶团子已经可以和自己平视，少年已经有了男人的轮廓，逆着光的吴世勋是那样的好看啊，像是太阳神最宠爱的孩子。  
从那以后，两人就保持着不清不楚的关系，吴世勋对自己的花边传闻睁一只眼闭一只眼，他也尽量把乱七八糟的关系和吴世勋避开，两人相安无事，多数的时候隔着几千公里靠手机联系，不时的见面和恋人一样的牵手发呆做爱。  
“世勋——”他情不自禁的叫了那个人的名字，吓到了一旁又惨兮兮的来找自家老板的50。  
“你说什么？”50皱了皱眉，“你发烧了阿凡，快醒醒！”  
吴亦凡再次被50叫醒：“你到底给我留了多少烂摊子？这录音又是怎么回事？”50气的不行，但看着吴亦凡一脸怏怏，到底还是嘴硬心软了起来。  
“算了，都这样了，但愿别有下一波了，我去准备准备通稿，但愿用不上。”  
“不用理，会过去的。”吴亦凡闭着眼哑着嗓子开口，这种破事他又不是第一次精力了，反倒非常淡定：“晚点撤热搜吧，多少钱都行。”  
“行，那你先休息吧。”  
50轻掩上门后掏出了手机翻出一个电话号码，最终还是打了出去。  
“对不起打扰了。”电话接通后50中英混杂的开了口，“他病了，或许很为难，您能不能来看看他？”

吴亦凡的梦无休止的重复着他离开的那天。众人不解的眼神，铺天盖地的谩骂，那人电话里绝望的笑。像是走不出的罗生门，他只觉得自己要溺毙在这场绝望的梦里。  
不知过了多久，他似乎被人背了起来，那人身上是自己熟悉的鼠尾草香气，背起自己的人的背不算宽厚却令人安心，他挣扎的半睁开眼，看见了那人散落在自己脸旁的柔顺的黑发。  
“世勋？”  
吴世勋没有应声，只是背着自己一步步上了楼，一脚踢开了自己的房门，把吴亦凡扔在床上然后沉默着扯开被子把吴亦凡裹了个严实然后转身出了房间。  
“你去哪儿？”吴亦凡有些慌乱。  
男人的脚步顿了顿：“去给你冲药。”  
片刻吴世勋就端着一杯黑乎乎的药剂走了进来，就算看起来就难喝的要命，吴亦凡看了眼那人的脸色，还是识趣的喝的干干净净。当他放下药剂，一只修长而白皙的手将一杯清水递给了他。  
“喝完睡吧。”  
“那你呢？”吴亦凡问道，也许是生病的人都更加脆弱，他此刻竟然开始依赖这个比自己小几岁的人。  
“我不走。”男人垂着头，刘海挡住了眼睛，看不出喜怒。  
“那一起睡吧。”  
“不了，你先睡吧，你睡着了我去客房。”  
吴亦凡知道说再多也于事无补，妥协的把自己埋进被子里，药物的作用很快上来，他再次陷入睡眠，这一次，仿佛是因为在身边那个人让自己心安，他一夜无梦。  
第二天的他被阳光叫醒，想了想昨夜把自己背上来的男人，不由得勾起了嘴角。烧已经退了，他翻身下床推开了客房的门，吴世勋穿好了外套正拎起背包往头上扣一顶棒球帽。  
“你要走了吗？”吴亦凡从来没见过吴世勋要离开的时候动作那么干脆过，虽然在众人面前这个人总是有些冷淡，但每次二人要分开的时候他总是恋恋不舍，千方百计的拖延着时间，仿佛还是那个没长大的小孩子。  
“嗯，下午还有行程，我得赶回去。”吴世勋戴好了帽子像楼下走去，吴亦凡看着那人的背影却莫名恐慌了起来。  
“世勋！”他有些急的叫着吴世勋的名字，“对不起，你听我给你解释！”  
吴世勋推门的动作停住，转过头露出了两人再次见面的第一个笑容。  
“解释什么呢？网上铺天盖地的哥的那件事吗？”他笑起来眉目更加生动，还有着二十岁那年那个张扬的少年的影子，“可是哥，我不想听了。”  
“这么多年了，我是哥的什么呢？”  
真奇怪啊，世勋明明笑着，为什么那么悲伤呢？吴亦凡昏昏沉沉的想着。  
“炮友吗？情人吗？我像个傻子一样只爱着哥，哥却可以同时喜欢那么多人，平日里我对着那些传言欺骗自己，这回我真的骗不下去了。哥，你对我的感情太飘忽不定了，我抓不住所以很痛苦，我累了，真的累了。”  
“世勋啊——”吴亦凡无措的开口，知道自己必须要说些什么，不然他这回真的就失去这个人了，一开口竟发现自己无话可说。  
吴世勋等了吴亦凡几秒，眼睛的光彻底的熄灭了。  
“我不会再来了，就到此为止吧，我们。”  
吴世勋拉开了门，最后回头留给了吴亦凡一个侧脸。  
“再见，吴亦凡。”  
他说。

吴亦凡没有追上去，只是像一具雕塑一样站在那里，看着那扇棕色的大门，直到兜里的手机嗡嗡地震动起来，才犹如一个机器人一样接通了电话放在耳边。  
“阿凡啊，热搜已经在降热度了，应该没事了，你不用担心。”50的声音在他耳边响起，“你病好了没？对不起啊，昨天我看你烧的厉害还叫着他名字，就自作主张给他打了电话，人家可是坐着飞机直接来了，你说你这么大人了还活的那么荒唐，总在一个地方栽跟头，你俩好好聊一聊，别在把人气跑了……”  
“阿凡你怎么不说话啊阿凡？”


End file.
